Gremmy Thoumeaux
|-|Base= Summary Gremmy Thoumeaux is a Quincy with the designation of V- The Visionary. Stats Destructive Ability: Country Class[https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Gremmy_Makes_a_Meteor_(Bleach) Gremmy Makes a Meteor]Doubled his power by creating 1 copy of himself, then created a meteor that would destroy Seiretei, Strength: Unknown Speed: Unknown Power: Country Class Durability: ''' '''Country Class Imagined himself being the only one alive if the meteor were to hit Seiretei, Range: Likely 200+ kilometers Powers & Abilities His powers are based on Imagination and turning thoughts into reality. *'Reality Warping:' Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. *'Death Manipulation:' Gremmy is capable of instantly killing via thought. *'Energy Manipulation:' Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society. *'Elemental Manipulation:' **'Earth Manipulation:' Created stone blocks to avoid being attacked. **'Fire Manipulation:' Created lava instantly. **'Water Manipulation:' Trapped Kenpachi in a cube of water. *'Soul Manipulation:' All Quincies are capable to destoying the souls of Hollows, disturbing the balance of souls becuase the souls are destroyed instead of purified. *'Matter Manipulation:' Can alter spirit particles via Sklaveri. *'Regeneration:' Capable of healing his wounds via thought. *'Duplication:' Gremmy is capable of creating up to 6 duplicates of himself. *'Absorption:' Gremmy can absorb people via Skalveri a technique which all Quincy likely have. *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Creation:' Created an entirely new entity, and is capable of creating various things out of his imagination. *'Stat Amplification:' Can amplify his abilities by using Blut Vene and Blut Arterie. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport to any location via his imagination. *'Portal Creation:' Capable of opening portals to traverse between dimensions. *'Transmutation:' Gremmy can easily turn the bones in Yachiru's arms into cookies with a thought. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'The Visionary:' Gremmy has the ability to use his imagination and turn fantasy in reality. For example, he can turn someone's arm into cookies with a mere thought, create a clone of himself, summon a meteor or increase his own defense by imagining his body is tougher then steel. A broad and powerful ability, Gremmy has a localized form of Reality Warping this ability so long as he maintains concentration. Weaknesses * Gremmy is quite arrogant and rather overconfident of his abilities. If he falters or imagines himself of his own death, The Visionary can be used against him. Also, if he imagines somebody or something to be impossible to surpass due to being too powerful or difficult, then attempts to exceed their strength and is unable to imagine an equally powerful body to properly contain it, his own power will instead fatally damage him. Quincy cannot use Blut Vene and Blut Arterie at the same time due it required two different reishi system for it to be used. References |-|With Clones= Summary Gremmy Thoumeaux is a Quincy with the designation of V- The Visionary. Stats Destructive Ability: Likely Country Class'Further amplified his power by creating 6 clones, 'Strength: Unknown Speed: Unknown Power: Unknown, likely Country Class Durability: ''' '''Unknown, likely Country Class Range: Likely 200+ kilometers Powers & Abilities *'Reality Warping:' Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. *'Death Manipulation:' Gremmy is capable of instantly killing via thought. *'Energy Manipulation:' Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society. *'Elemental Manipulation:' **'Earth Manipulation:' Created stone blocks to avoid being attacked. **'Fire Manipulation:' Created lava instantly. **'Water Manipulation:' Trapped Kenpachi in a cube of water. *'Soul Manipulation:' All Quincies are capable to destoying the souls of Hollows, disturbing the balance of souls becuase the souls are destroyed instead of purified. *'Matter Manipulation:' Can alter spirit particles via Sklaveri. *'Regeneration:' Capable of healing his wounds via thought. *'Duplication:' Gremmy is capable of creating up to 6 duplicates of himself. *'Absorption:' Gremmy can absorb people via Skalveri a technique which all Quincy likely have. *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Creation:' Created an entirely new entity, and is capable of creating various things out of his imagination. *'Stat Amplification:' Can amplify his abilities by using Blut Vene and Blut Arterie. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport to any location via his imagination. *'Portal Creation:' Capable of opening portals to traverse between dimensions. *'Transmutation:' Gremmy can easily turn the bones in Yachiru's arms into cookies with a thought. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'The Visionary:' Gremmy has the ability to use his imagination and turn fantasy in reality. For example, he can turn someone's arm into cookies with a mere thought, create a clone of himself, summon a meteor or increase his own defense by imagining his body is tougher then steel. A broad and powerful ability, Gremmy has a localized form of Reality Warping this ability so long as he maintains concentration. Weaknesses * Gremmy is quite arrogant and rather overconfident of his abilities. If he falters or imagines himself of his own death, The Visionary can be used against him. Also, if he imagines somebody or something to be impossible to surpass due to being too powerful or difficult, then attempts to exceed their strength and is unable to imagine an equally powerful body to properly contain it, his own power will instead fatally damage him. Quincy cannot use Blut Vene and Blut Arterie at the same time due it required two different reishi system for it to be used. References Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Portal Creators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Males Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Bleach Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Manga Category:Country Class Category:Death Manipulators Category:Element Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Duplicators Category:Absorption Users Category:Creators Category:Stat Amplifiers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Estimated Stats